The Giver: Chapter 24
by oO Nikki Su Oo
Summary: Yes, another story about the 24th chapter of The Giver. Even though there are many like this, please read!


**I had to write this as a Language Arts assignment and I thought I might as well put it on FF! Enjoy!**

**XXX**

It was chaos. Citizens of the Community raced around, holding their heads. Some were sitting quietly, experiencing a very soothing memory. Asher limped around, clutching his leg, muttering something about 'cold, floating specks that came from the sky'. Watching from the side of the river, where he had brought Jonas's father's bicycle, the Giver shook his head. He missed Jonas, but he had to put his grief aside. _You did the right thing, _the Giver thought, knowing that Gabriel would have been killed if Jonas hadn't followed the escape plan. The old man took a deep breath and glanced back at the forest, silently wishing Jonas would appear among the trees. The Giver gazed longingly at the branches, as if they were hiding his friend. It had been several days since Jonas had left and the Giver was beginning to wonder if the escape was a good idea. He didn't know what to do with the struggling Community. The Giver was still trying to think of a way to explain the issue to the people, without terrorizing them. A loud grunt brought the Giver back to his senses. The Giver's attention turned towards Asher, who was now curled up on the ground. The boy made a fist around the blades of grass and grunted again. The Giver marched up to Asher and placed a wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulder. Asher looked up at the man towering over him.

"May I have a relief-of-pain, please?"

The Giver grimaced. "No, I'm sorry, I can't give you one. It is going to be alright."

Asher's eyes widened. "But my leg…" his voice trailed off.

"You're memory isn't as bad as others," the Giver began, gesturing towards some of the yelping people, gripping their heads. "You're going to have to be brave for all of us."

Asher nodded and stood up slowly, wincing. "What do I need to do?"

A smile crept across the Giver's face. _This is going to work!_

Soon, the Community was packed in the Auditorium. They were all quiet, but pain and confusion still showed on their faces. The Committee of Elders huddled up on stage, along with the Giver, Asher, and Fiona, who had helped round up the citizens. The Giver stepped forward to the podium.

"I know all of you are confused. You are experiencing feelings you've never felt before. Long ago, before you and me, before we went to Sameness, the world was full of wonderful things. Everyone was different. What if we were to go back to that? We could see color, hear music, and feel love. I believe that our Community is strong enough to attempt this challenge. Will it be hard? Certainly, but, together, we can get through this."

Whispers erupted through the audience, most of them unsure. A young, pale eyed girl stood up. All eyes were fixed on her. The girl spoke one sentence.

"I want you all to hear music, like I have." Then, she began to sing. Her voice was soft and beautiful and the crowd was captivated in her song. The Giver smiled and joined in, knowing the lyrics to one of his greatest memories._ Everything is fine now, Rosemary. I'll be with you soon._ The old man closed his eyes and thought of the memory of music hard, trying to give the memory to each citizen. The Community sang proud, feeling pure joy for the very first time.

Far away, a young boy clutched a baby to his chest, letting the faint sound of music fill his body with warmth. He approached a house and paused when he heard the laughter coming from inside. The boy brought his hand up to knock, but hesitated. The music from the distance continued. He knocked on the door, just below the glittering Christmas wreath, gaining confidence with each note that rang through his ears.

**XXX**

**Epilogue**

"Grandpa! Grandpa Jo!" A small girl ran towards an old man sitting in a rocking chair. She tackled him with a great bear hug. The man chuckled and lifted the girl into his lap.

"What is it, Rosemary?" Jonas asked.

The eight-year-old girl fidgeted with her dress to get comfortable on her grandfather's lap and smiled pleadingly. "Can you tell me that story again?"

"Which story? I've told you so many!"

"You know, the one about the Community and the Giver and his daughter who I'm named after and memories and how you saw colors and was the Receiver and how you and Gabe ran away and great-grandma adopted you both and-"

"Hold on! Slow down!" Rosemary was interrupted by a tall man, who looked like he was in his early fifties. Gabe's pale eyes sparkled as he sat down beside the rocking chair. "I want to hear this story, too."

Jonas rolled his eyes and playfully tapped his granddaughter's head to get her attention. "Why would you two want to hear the story if you already know it?"

Rosemary blushed. "I like listening to you tell it, Grandpa."

Jonas chuckled once again and leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin. "Oh, all right."

Gabe and Rosemary cheered and quieted down when Jonas cleared his throat to speak.

"It was almost December and I was beginning to be frightened…"

**XXX**

** In case you didn't know, The Giver begins saying, "It was almost December and Jonas was beginning to be frightened." That's why I ended the epilogue that way. Please review and no flames! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
